Leo's Hobby
by Jaime Dawn
Summary: Things have been awfuly quiet lately, leaving Leo bored. His brothers annoyed at him constantly checking in on them and lecturing, seek to get him a new hobby.  Please Read and Review!  One-Shot
1. Keiko

I do not Own TMNT

A humorous fluff for Leo.

* * *

**_Leo's Hobby_**

"Mikey, Please be careful, you don't need to be so reckless" Leo chided, watching Mikey try new complicated skateboard tricks on his Half-pipe skateboard ramp.

"Oh come-on Leo, I'm not going to get hurt." He said stalled upside-down at the end of the half-pipe. Upon trying to finish his move he of course crashed hard, hitting the wall and then the floor.

"MIKEY"

"Leo I'm fine, geez, " Mikey said getting up as Leo started lecturing him about being more careful. Mikey just rolled his eyes, proceeded to pug headphones into his ears and turn up his music player to completely drown out whatever Leo was saying.

Leo sighed, and walked into the dojo, Raph was punching his bag. "Hey Raph"

"Not now Leo" Raph said roughly continuing to puch his bag. Leo stood and watched for a while, pondering running Kata's but he had already run them this morning. Shrugging he left the dojo. Master Splinter was in the living room.

"Master Spli..."

"Silence Leonardo... My stories are on." He said fixated on the TV. Leo knew better than to say anymore, He didn't even say Hai Sensei, but instead decided to check in on Don in the garage.

"Hey Don"

"Oh hi, Leo" Don said from under the Battle-shell. Leo looked around. "hey, Would you hand me the whereisit?"

"uh, sure" Leo replied grabing a tool out of the box behind him.

Leo, thats a thingamabob, I asked for the whereisit " Don specified again. Leo pondered over the tool box digging though it. " Leo They ... were... organized, it should be right ... Here. next to the thingamajig" Don said getting out from under the Battle-shell and picking up the right tool. Leo frowned rubbing his temple, as Don rolled back under to finish his work. Leo left the garage, not wanting Don to ask him for something else that didnt have a name.

Don watched him leave, he'd purposly asked Leo for a item he wouldent know what was, because Don knew Leo would walk away quietly after. But Don kinda felt bad about it now. Then again it was Leo's own fault. Leo had been exceptionally... he pondered... it was hard to explain how Leo had been acting. Checking in on them more, lecturing them more... and for no reason, like he was lecturing just to lecture, all three of them were getting annoyed, heck even Master Splinter was getting irritated with Leonardo.

Things were going well, the foot were virtually defeated, they didn't bother them anymore, oh sure the four of them still kept a eye on Karai but she currently wasn't causing any trouble. As for the Purple Dragons their leaders were all in jail, they were no better than random street thugs now, which Raph had fun sending to jail on his late night runs. Life was good, So why couldn't Leo just sit down and relax? Don stopped working as his mind ran over that last thought... Leo Relax?, it would never happen, his life was in training and taking care of them. But we don't need him to take care of us, Don grumbled to himself, and then he slowly smiled, that's Leo's problem... He's bored, Don thought confidently, getting up and leaving the garage. Determined to test his theory.

Don entered the living room to find Leo pacing behind the couch glancing to the half-pipe, dojo and Garage, as if trying to keep himself from checking back in with them, Master Splinter's ears twitched irritably.

"Leo, Why dont you read a book?" Master Splinter finally suggested.

Leo caught the tone of Splinters voice, and left for his room. Don followed him silently, and glanced in Leo looked at his book shelf, picked a few books up, read the titles and tossed them aside. He'd read all of these... multiple times. Leo glanced at the clock. 11 am, he sighed today had been a long day and it wasnt even half over. Leo settled for sitting on his bed in a meditating pose.

Don went back to the living room.

"Is it jus' me, or is Leo becoming more annoying than Mikey? He's asked me to spar four times taday!" Raph said irritated.

"How did he have time to do that dude? He's been lecturing me about the hazards of skateboarding all morning... ... Hey I'm not annoying" Mikey finished catching on to what Raph said late.

"You guys too? huh..." Don said thinking. Then looking up to his brothers confused faces, Master Splinter turned off the TV to hear what Don had to say, giving up on being able to watch his stories today. "I think, Leo's ... Bored... I mean we all know how annoying Mikey gets when he's bored." Raph shuddered.

"Hey!" Mikey objected.

"Things have been quiet of late, routine, and while we all have hobbies... but... What exactly ARE Leo's hobbies? He's still training but he cant train 24/7 and he knows that. I've seen him train in the mornings, late evening and sometimes after lunch... anyway, he reads, but we haven't found any new books lately and he gets what, a day's entertainment out of one book? I think, Leo needs a new... Hobby."

"Hemmm... I would have to Agree." Master Splinter spoke. "Perhaps we should all think on what Leo might like to do." Master Splinter agreed having noticed the same problem.

* * *

"Oh you want fed to, Dontya?" a meow responded to Mikey. Who grabbed the cat food bag. and poured Klunk some food, before sitting down with his family for supper. Master Splinter made small talk, as they ate their meal.

"I'll do the dishes." Leo said After their supper was done.

"Leo, its my turn to do the dishes" Don said.

"I know." Don went to object, but stopped himself. Leo's trying to occupy himself Don thought, so he just left the kitchen. Raph and Mikey were in the living room too.

"So, any of you thought of what hobby Leo would like?" Raph asked.

"Well, Everything I've thought of... is our hobbies, if he wanted to do them he would of already had plenty of chances to." Don said stumped.

"Why doesn't Leo get a Pet?" Mikey said happily playing with Klunk.

"A pet?" Leo asked walking into the Living room obviously hearing their conversation and wondering what exactly was going on. "What are you guys talking about? And Why do you think I need a pet?"

"Uh, Well... You've been acting kinda bored... and lonely lately. It would give you something to take care of, and you wouldn't be in our hair all the time!" Mikey said rushed. Leo raised a eyebrow.

"Actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea Leo, Maybe you should think about it." Don added. "Really Leo, you've spent the last several days checking in on us every hour, and well its getting kinda... annoying. Maybe if you got a pet or maybe a new hobby... you'd have something better to occupy your time with."

"We have Klunk we dont need another Cat." Leo said.

"Not WE, Leo ... You." Raph said. "Ya get a pet ya can lecture it all ya want and leave us alone."

"Hem... Your brothers may have a point Leonardo. Prehaps, You should consider it" Master Splinter said Behind him.

"You know you wouldn't have to get a cat, Maybe a bird, hamster, lizard?" Mikey said listing Pet ideas.

"I'm not getting a pet." Leo said firmly, heading towards the door.

"Leonardo, Your brothers are mearly concerned for you, Prehaps you should consider what they are saying."

"Yes, Master Splinter" Leo replied... he sighed. "I'm going for a run" He left the lair.

* * *

Leo sat on a rooftop overlooking New York, thinking on his conversation with his brothers... Bored? Alright maybe a little he had to admit, you cant expect a guy to train and meditate his entire life can you? A pet...he shook his head their messy, misbehaved, loud, and have to be taken care of all the time. I have three brothers I don't need a pet to look after on top of it... a hobby, I suppose I could look for one. Leo thought, Master splinter told him to consider, fine, I'll go look for a hobby if it will make everyone happy. Leo told himself as he headed to the junkyard.

Leo searched the junk piles, looking for anything they could use, and anything he could occupy his time with, he threw a empty can over his shoulder. It clanged and rolled away, and the soft pat of feet seamed to chase after it. Leo immediately turned to look, seeing a half grown golden brown and white puppy bring the can back to him. The dog dropped the can at Leo's feet and nudged it. Leo picked it up and threw it again. Must be someones pet Leo thought as he turned back to the junk pile, but turned back around when he heard the can drop on the ground behind him again. He gently patted the dogs head. "now you should go home" he said firmly. Deciding to ignore the dog from now on.

"Look guys its one of those green freaks that sent Hun away" a coarse voice spoke as a group of thugs came around a junk pile. They quickly attacked, Leo defended himself expertly. Drawing his swords halfway though the skirmish. More showed, Leo took a kick in his plastron, and stumbled backward a few steps and hit his shell on a brick wall, thugs surrounded him. He blocked dodged and parried blows from every direction, Knocking down a few. He struggled to get a gun away from one, and he saw out of the corner of his eye a punch coming for his face, but he couldn't block it and not get shot as well. Choosing the better of two evils, Leo knew he'd go home with a black eye.

He barely heard a dogs growl, but Leo had to grin as he saw that little puppy clamped tight onto the thugs arm, dragging it away from Leo's face. Leo succeded in getting the gun away from the thug, using it to knock the man unconscious before disassembling it. Leo dispatched a few more thugs with his Kantana. He heard a sharp yelp, as the poor dog lost its grip, and flew into the brick wall. The thug cradled his bleeding arm as he and many of the others decided they had best flee.

Leo sighed and sheathed his swords, he started to walk away. Then turned looking at the brown and... red puppy laying against the wall. He went over to the dog, checking to see if it was still alive, happy it was, he frowned when he saw a decent sized gash on the dogs forehead. He also noted the dog was extreamly skinny, and smelled as if it had been living in the junkyard for a while, if the dog was someones pet it had been missing for quite some time. "You know, my brothers are never going to let me live this down." He told the unconscious puppy, as he made up his mind. Don had to look at that cut, the poor thing deserved it, she... he noted the puppy's sex... had helped.

Leo took the nearest sewer entrance, and walked back to the lair puppy in tow. What would he tell his brothers about this? He specifically said no to pets. He still wasn't sure if he wanted one... but she kinda... adopted him. He looked down at the puppy in his arms she was cute he had to admit.

Leo checked the time as he reached the lair.. 12:30AM ... Maybe his brothers had gone to bed. He entered, the living room was empty but his brothers could be anywhere. He noticed the light in the lab was on, and entered. Don was repairing the toaster, again.

"Hey Don"

"Hi Leo" Don said looking up, Don smiled as he saw the dog Leo was caring.

"Not a word." Leo said firmly "Can you look at her? She kinda got thrown into a wall. and she hasn't woken up since"

"How long ago? ... And How did that happen?" Don asked

" About 30 min ago, " Leo said and then told Don what happened while he was out as He looked at the cut on the dogs head, shaving and then stitching it up. The dog slowly woke up.

"She'll be fine. Looks like you got yourself a guard dog" Don said joking.

"I don't know, I just wanted to make sure she would be ok." Leo said dismissing the idea of keeping her.

"well you cant just throw her back!"

"She could belong to someone."

"I by the way she looks, I bet someones dog had puppies, and they couldn't find a home for her so they abandoned her in the junkyard."

Leo sighed, unable to argue with Dons reasoning and picked the puppy back up. Taking her to the bathroom, if I'm going to have a dog she's at least going to be clean, Leo thought as he washed the puppy. She was fully awake at this point, "still" He chided her as she went to jump out of the tub and shake water everwhere. She eventually wrestled out of his grasp and did shake water everywhere. Leo frowned at the mess he'd have to clean, this is why he didn't want a pet. He lectured her for making a mess, as he grabbed a towel, and dried her. He let the dog out of the bathroom as he cleaned it. When he finished he went to find the puppy again, and found she had eaten all the cat food and drank most of Klunk's water. Klunk came to investigate. Oh great now I'm going to have a cat and dog fight, Leo knew this was a bad idea. To his surprise the two sniffed each other, and then went on to minding their own business. Leo made himself some tea and sat down at the table. The puppy laid next to him on the floor, nice and quiet. I'll sleep on it Leo told himself as he finished his tea. He picked the puppy back up, and took her with him to his room, he grabbed a old junk blanket on his way, and piled it in the corner stetting her in it. "stay here." He told her as he lay down in his bed. She came over to him, "no, I said stay in the blanket" He put her back in the blanket. The dog came back over to him and sat right in front of his bed, and whimpered, the puppy dog face. "Oh alright, but only for tonight" Leo said as he threw open the covers, the dog happily jumped up and curled against his arm. Leo lay there awake for a while before before whispering to her, "you know, maybe their right, My brothers are growing, and don't need me to look after them as much, and I'm not sure what to do with the spare time."

* * *

Leo woke to the puppy jumping out of the bed and whimpering, Just before 7am, "your lucky its time to get up anyway" Leo told her, what does she need... maybe a walk? Leo thought, thinking of what he'd heard about dogs. He decided to take her out of the lair and see if she'd go while wondering the sewers.

They returned 15 minutes later. Leo was happy that the puppy seamed to want to stay beside him, and not run off. When he came back in he found Don sitting over a cup of coffee and some jellied toast.

"Hey Leo, I forgot to tell you that you'll have to take her out 3 times a day." Don said.

"She informed me of that this morning." Leo said halfheartedly starting the water for his tea.

"Ah, so that's why you weren't here before me." Don teased. "I did a little research, and believe she's a sheltie mix. So she'll grow to be a little bigger but wont be a large dog. Personality wise, their work dogs, so she'll get bored if you don't spend a lot of time exercising her, Just take her on runs with you and you should be fine with that, your already active. " Don added trying to make it sound like she was a good match. " They are also very loyal dogs, and tend to only want one master. They are friendly, intelligent, and can be trained fairly easy, if you keep calm, gentle but firm. I think she'd make a good pet for you, provided Klunk doesn't mind. " Don added at the end seeing Klunk enter the kitchen.

Leo didn't have time to answer.

"What is this? A new family member." Master Splinter said as he walked into the kitchen, not failing to notice the dog sitting beside Leo. He held his hand out to her, and she smelled it happily wagging her tail and sitting back down. "I thought you specifically did not want a pet." Master Splinter said with humor in his eyes.

"Its a... Interesting story." Leo said. "I'll tell it when the others wake up, so I don't have to tell it more than once."

It wasn't long before Raph came down, followed by Mikey.

"No no, No, NO! You can NOT have a dog, He'll eat Klunk!" Mikey chided reaching to protect his beloved pet. The dog tilted her head questioningly at Mikey's outburst.

"Yes, he is crazy." Leo told the puppy, and she happily waged her tail, Leo chuckled for the first time in a week. "SHE, Doesn't seam to mind Klunk. "

"Some dogs get along with cats, It really will depend if Klunk runs from her, and gets her to chase him." Don imputed.

"Ok, then, But if she attacks Klunk She's got to go, Klunk was here first!"

"I thout ya wernt goin ta get a pet."

"She got hurt and I couldn't just leave her." Leo said and told his family what happened.

"So she attacked a purple dragon? I think I like her already" Raph praised.

"We should probably keep her away from us when were training tho, I wouldn't want her to attack us." Don added

"Yeah, I'll lock her in my room while we train."

Leo took the dog out again right after lunch, going on a much longer walk... well, it was more of a run.

"Leo Your dogs eating all Klunks Food!" Mikey Yelled from the kitchen, angrily.

"Oh whats wrong Mikey, I thought you wanted me to get a pet. " Leo asked teasing.

"I said a Bird."

"So you wanted me to get a pet Klunk could eat?"

"I didn't say that" Leo laughed ... Ok teasing Mikey over this was fun.

"Leo You should probably stop her, Cat food is not good for dogs, You might want to have April bring some dog food with them when they come for movie night, tonight." Don said walking into the kitchen.

"How are we suppose to keep her out of the cat food? I'm not going to stop feeding Klunk." Mikey argued. Leo leaned down and picked up the cat food bowl and set it on the counter, Klunk ate out of it up there.

"Just feed Klunk somewhere higher." Leo said as he left the kitchen.

They heard Leo calling April, asking her to get dog food, and tennis balls. As well as admitting he found a dog.

Hours later, April and Casey arrived.

"Oh she's Adorable!" April exclaimed upon seeing the puppy, "Have you named her yet?" She asked cuddling the dog.

"I havnt' really thought of a name yet." Leo admitted. He'd have to name her if he was keeping her.

"Oh and here's your items, I went ahead and got a chew toy and some treats for her as well, " April said. Leo got out the tennis balls, and threw one. The puppy immediately ran to go get it and brought it back to him. She excitedly barked after a few rounds of play.

"No Barking" Leo said firmly and put the tennis ball on a shelf. He did not want her to be loud, but he had thus far been happy with his quiet and friendly companion.

He took her for another run after their late patrol. Venturing a little further from home and running a little faster. He looked down at her as they returned to the lair, he admitted he liked having a reason to just go run without planning on going anywhere or doing anything.

He let her sleep in his bed again that night, looking down at the warm ball of fur contently sleeping. Alright, Mikey had a good idea for once. He would just have to train her well, not to bark, to behave in the tub, only attack on command, ... he thought noting the few things she did wrong and would have to work on. Heel, I'll make sure she comes to my heel first, Leo thought planning his stratagy for training his puppy to be a well behaved dog... Training, he laughed, training was still his hobby, just a different type. Leo smiled at the thought, then gently spoke "Keiko, Keiko will be your name" picking a female japanese name that roughly translated to 'adored one'.

* * *

Please Tell me what you think, and how I can improve my writing.

Authors Notes: If you dont get the garage joke, Look up TMNT Mini Episode Whatchamacallit on youtube. XD


	2. Training

Ok so I was so happy about getting three reviews the first day this story was posted, that I thought I'd give all you readers a short epiloue. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Adventures in Dog training_**

"Ok, Leo I built the protective suit, but I AM NOT wearing it, you gota find someone else for that."

"Thanks Don... hey Raph, will you help me train my dog?"

"Whatdaya need help with?"

" I want to teach her to attack on command, and make sure she'll stop on my command."

"No no no no, NO... You are not sicking your dog on me..." Leo rolled his eyes and glanced down at his dog, it had taken him months but he had taught her to come, sit, lay down, heel, stay and had also taught her to watch fights and the brothers train without attacking. Leo had even gotten her to attack the target dummy on command, but wanted to see how she did against a moving and fighting target. As well as make sure the dog would let go on his command. But neither Raph nor Don were cooperating. That's when Mikey entered the room to see why everyone was in the dojo except Master Splinter witch seamed odd to him.

"Hey, Mikey... Favorite brother of mine, you'll do your big bro a favor wont you?" Leo said wrapping a arm around Mikey pulling him further into the dojo.

"Um... Leo.. did you hit your head or something?

"Please? I'll go pick up, your favorite pizza if you'll do it for me" Leo spoke honestly... 'Mikey'll do anything if you feed him' Leo thought with a smirk.

"Oh... mmm... Pizza sounds so good right now dude, I'm starving! Ok, what do you want me to do!"

"Alright, now all you have to do is put on this nice protective suit,"

"... ... Um... ok" Mikey put on the suit... looking like a turtle wrapped in pillows witch wasn't far from the truth.

"Keiko, Attack" Leo said followed by a quick hand motion once Mikey was fully suited.

"Wait Wait... I didn't agree to this" Mikey said running away from the dog but quite hindered by the suit. Raph and Don laughed at him, as Keiko grabed onto his leg and pulled Mikey to the ground, "AHHH .. Someone get this dog off me!"

"Keiko, Heel" Leo commanded and she released Mikey's leg and ran to Leo's side. Leo fed her a treat. "Yes you are a good girl... See guys not a big deal,"

"Dude.. Not a big deal? That was so uncool... You better get me two pizzas for that."

"I'll buy you Three if you do it once more."

"Three!... uhhhh... ermmm... Ok... but you better not get the toppings wrong!" Mikey spoke, Leo then repeated sending Keiko to attack, letting her attack for slightly longer this time and recalling her back to his heel. "Ok, so I held up on my part of the bargain, I want a Hawaiian, Supreme, and Peperoni! And hurry up I'm starvin!"

"Come on Keiko were going to go pick up Mikey's Pizza." Leo told the Dog next to him, as he hung up the phone, having quickly and quietly sent in a order for six pizzas so that they would be ready when he got there (three for Mikey and three for the rest of them). Leo was glad it was raining ever so slightly he wouldn't look odd in a trench coat. It was late anyway, 8pm, unalikely many others would be out getting dinner.

Keiko and Leo walked though the alleyways headed to their favorite pizza parlor. "Stay" Leo told Keiko as they reached the Pizza Parlor, Keiko obendiently sat down outside the door while Leo fetched the pizza's from inside. "come" Leo told Keiko over 6 boxes in his hands, Keiko instantly followed Leo again. They quickly returned home.

Leo set the pizza's down on the table... "Mikey, Why are you still in that suit?" Leo asked raising a eyebrow at his oddly dressed and running younger brother.

"Hey its safer in here than out there." Raph pushed him, Mikey stumbled and fell... Raph kicked him and Mikey... laughed. "Nah nah nah you can't hurt me." Leo stared after them as Mikey taunted a Raph who was happily using Mikey as a punching bag, Leo shrugged. Then separated out the Pizzas, setting three aside and opening up the other three. A supreme for Don, meat-lovers for Raph and vegetarian for him.

"I think I created a new punching bag for Raph." Don told Leo as he sat at the table.

"You really out did yourself this time Don" Raph compliments, as he chases Mikey.

"I thought you were getting ME pizza not everyone" Mikey complained, Having noticed again how hungry he was, and hobbling over to the pizzas.

"These three are to keep Don and Raph from trying to get into your Pizzas" Leo made a excuse. "I didn't figure you wanted to share your Pizzas with them, those three over there are yours" Mikey attempted to open and eat the pizzas while wearing the suit but ultimately chose to take off the suit in order to eat the pizzas at top speed.

They all ate happily, Leo sharing his with Master Splinter. Mikey and Raph then took over the TV playing some sort of Mortal Combat on their gaming system, Don left for the lab. Master Splitter went back to his room to avoid the noise Mikey and Raph were making.

"Looks like its just you and me as usual, Keiko" Leo said looking down at the dog, then getting a treat up for her, he threw it gently at her. The dog watched the treat fly, it hit her on the nose, landed on the floor and then she opened her mouth to catch it. Leo laughed as she searched for the treat on the ground. "don't worry Keiko someday you'll get that trick." Leo told her, as he grabbed the a tennis ball from his room, and began to play her favorite game, fetch.

Leo had gotten quite creative with throwing the ball, finding it bounced very well, he threw it against the wall in the hall way, makeing it bounce though the door into the dojo, Keiko happily chased after it skiritng the corner quickly, and running into the obsured room. There was a loud crash, Leo chased after her into the room.

"Keiko, what did I tell you about watching where you run..." Leo lectured her about running into the weights and knocking them over, while he picked them up. Leo's brothers watched from the doorway having come to investigate the crash as well. Keiko just sat and watched Leo in perfect attendence, at least for the most part. Leo's brothers couldn't help but laugh when the dog yawned in boredom halfway though Leo's lecture.

"That's just not right, your suppose to be on my side!" Leo chided Keiko. His brothers laughed harder. Leo could barely contain his grin.

"Dudes, I knew Leo getting a pet was a good idea." Mikey said as he Don and Raph went back into the living room.

"I'd have to agree, Mikey, he hasn't seamed so happy in years" Don spoke, the puppy had seamed to help Leo relax, and that made him seam more of a brother to them. The fact that he was found joking with them, and you could even convince him to play a video game or two now was proof enough of that.

"And now were not the target of most of Leo's lecutres!" Raph appluaded. Don just smiled heading back to the lab. Raph and Mikey unpaused their game.

Leo shook his head at the three, as he listened to them from the dojo doorway, but he couldn't argue with them. Heck, He didn't even go anywhere without her, she even came on patrols with them. He took Keiko out for one last run of the day, before heading to bed. Keiko jumping in next to him under the covers once Leo was situated, the makeshift dog bed in the corner having never been used.

* * *

Please Tell me what you think, and how I can improve my writing.

Authors Note: Another Mini episode reference in this one 'TMNT Mini Ep Hide and Seek"


End file.
